


caught

by chuafterdark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gags, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuafterdark/pseuds/chuafterdark
Summary: Pairing: darcy lewis x readerSummary: she’ll make it up to you, she always doesWarnings: masturbation, anal play (licking, fingering & plug), ring gag, dp, toys, teasing





	caught

**Author's Note:**

> okay i think i've been productive enough today waheey pals

****Moving in with the love of your life was one of the easiest things you’ve agreed to but with her long hours working with Jane at their lab, you had no choice but to take care of yourself whenever the urge came.

Even with the audios you sent her, there was no response signaling if she would be home anytime soon, so you made yourself comfy in bed and lost yourself to your thoughts, wishing she was home to take care of you and stuff all your holes.

You were too lost in your fantasy of the two scientists punishing you for distracting them from their work that you didn’t even realize Darcy came home, walking in as you were three fingers deep in yourself. 

_“Mm…baby, I’ve been bad.” _

She cleared her throat with an innocent smiling, holding back a laugh when you tried to cover yourself, not sure who had caught you. “No use in hiding from me, love, even if you did, it’s obvious that you’ve been masturbating.”

Your cheeks burned as she walked around the bed and put away her clothes as if she didn’t catch you red-handed, acting cool and collected. 

“…uh no? I was just -”

When she turned around and you calmed down enough to face her, your mouth went dry at the sight of her. A cheeky smile while wearing a leather harness with a double-ended dildo snug against her hips, a ribbed plug in one hand, and a ring gag and cuffs in the other.

“Are you sure? I’m sure it’ll be more fun with the two of us, besides, I haven’t had the chance to take care of you since we moved in,” she waited until you nodded before moving to the bed,_ “good girl, now put your hands behind your back so I can cuff you, so you can’t move and stop me from doing what I want tonight.”_

As she moved behind you, you couldn’t help but shudder at the light kisses she pressed against your neck, “fuck, how can you manage to switch from cute to sexy, and back in under a second?”

_“It’s because I know all of your weaknesses, baby.”_ Darcy flashed one last smile before securing the gag around your mouth and flipping you over, lifting your ass in the air, not giving any other warning before spreading your cheeks and teasing your asshole with her tongue, relishing in your surprised pants and moaning. 

Once she was certain you were wet enough, she slid in two fingers, slowly building up her pace and stretching the hole until you came, quickly replacing her fingers with the plug, giving you another moment to adjust to the toy before laying you on your back, enjoying your flushed cheeks and the drool that dripped from the gag around you.

“What were you saying when I walked in? Something about being bad? Could that be about all those audios you sent while I was working today? Or maybe you were thinking of someone other than me again?” Rather than dive right in, she decided to tease you, blowing cold air on your wet folds and sucking on your inner thighs, cleaning up the cum that was leaking from you, but never touching your core directly. “Was it Jane? You know, ever since she became the Mighty Thor, there are times she can’t keep her hands off of me, begging me to let her watch me fuck you, not even joining in - _she told me she wants to be bound just like you are right now, watching me fuck you all night long.”_

Seeing you shudder and moan at the thought of Jane in your position only encouraged her, wondering if she should call Jane right now just to tease the older woman,_ “maybe next time I’ll bring her home and we’ll both catch you in bed.”_

Darcy snickered to herself before helping herself to a taste of your juices directly from your leaking core before getting back up and rubbing the toy against your folds, met by your rolling hips eager for the friction. 

She shook her head before pinning your hips down, restricting your movement as she gave you a single warning, “I told you before we started, baby, _I’m doing what I want tonight.”_

You let out a groan in protest before she started moving, thrusting hard and deeper with each movement, rocking her hips until you managed three more orgasms like that, completely stuffed and helpless to her teasing as she fucked you, leaving you to imagine Jane and others watching you or touching you until your vision whited out from the pleasure.

When you came back to, Darcy was humming to herself and wiping you down with a warm towel, a glass of water on the bedside table waiting for you, “look who’s finally back to the land of the living. How are you feeling, baby? Enjoy yourself?”

“Can I even say no? You fucked me so much I passed out, Darce.” You rolled your eyes as she passed you the glass and wrapped her arms around you with a happy laugh,_ “…but yes.”_


End file.
